


Memory

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gruvia Week 2016, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Nightmares, Romance, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: This is a drabble. Juvia awakes from a terrible nightmare.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction for Gruvia/FT, and my first time participating in Gruvia week. This was in 2016 
> 
> I haven’t written fanfiction in a really long time so I hope you all like it. I actually had my fiance, who is my Gray, help me write it. XD

Day 1: Memory

Juvia’s blue eyes went wide in horror as Gray was hit in the heart. He had jumped in front of her, saving her life. 

“GRAY-SAMA! NOOOO!” She shrieked sitting bolt up right in bed. Her skin shone with sweat, blue tresses sticking to her face and back from sweat. The water mage was breathing heavily, still frightened from her nightmare of the memory she desperately wished to forget. That moment seemed to have lasted an eternity in Juvia’s memory. She never wanted to have that feeling again. The feeling of losing her beloved. The one who had made the rain go away, and the sun appear.

Juvia wrapped her arms around herself shivering. 

Gray grunted, stirring from his slumber and sitting up with a start at her piercing scream. He was still groggy, a strong arm wrapping around her heaving shoulders as he drew her to his bare chest. 

“That dream again?” he asked quietly, having experienced this several times before. The ice mage gently brushed her hair from her sweat-dampened face, sweeping it over her shoulder.

The bluenette nodded slightly before snuggling into her husband, her face buried in the crook of his neck, silent tears falling.

It had been five years since that day. Gray had confessed his love to Juvia after the war with Zeref. Even though they were now married Juvia still had nightmare-ish memories of the day she had almost lost her beloved forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ I'll be posting more later.  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
